


Sympathy

by ItsTheEmpress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/pseuds/ItsTheEmpress
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artispain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artispain/gifts).



You havent left your room in what seemed like hours, to the perfect being youve come to call your significant other. He didnt know what was wrong, you were healthy.. alive he could tell, your power level is small but its detectable to him.. but it carried a weight of somberness to it.  
He sighed and brought himself up to the task and make the trek to your bedroom-their bedroom.  
The walk was telling.. more arduous then before.. he felt small in this large hallway and felt like he needed to duck his head so he didnt hit the crown of his head on the over hanging light.. The door to the room radiated a feeling he was all too familiar with.. a weakness he knew all too well, helplessness.  
You needed him more then ever. Cell opened the door to see clothes from the day strewn on the floor the darkened room only telling him your there by the bump on the bed covered in several quilts.  
"Busy?" He starts making you jump in your skin at first.. he ducks his head under the door frame and walks in.. closing the door, the air was thicj and heavy with the salty scent of tears. The perfect being had a connection with you but he didnt realize on this level.  
He knelt beside the bed and lifted the sheets. "Hey.." you say eyes puffy and face a mess trying to fix your face. "Im.. im sorry..did you-" he cuts you off his bright magenta eyes seeing right through the desolate look in your eyes.  
"How long have you been in here" he asks bluntly. "...all day.." he shakes his head and grabs your shoulder with his big hand and rubs it. "Your miserable and i can feel it from the first floor...why…?" He asks, the question bringing tears to your eyes your breath catching in your throat. Your a strong woman and thatz why he loved you… youve got more to you then you can see surface level. Cell could tell, the perfect being knows this feeling of depression and the need to feel like he needs to be presented in higher standard.. you didnt need too you just are..  
"Dont speak a word at all, if you force yourself to tell me i will not.. i wont forgive myself because i cant come to hurt you.. even like this.." he sits on the bed, the sheer weight of him sinking into the mattress was comical.  
You clammor carelessly into his chest and sob, he widens his eyes and smirks looking down at you as your muscles tense to squeeze him tight as if hell float away.. he placed one hand on your back and the other stroking your coily and curly locks, looking at you.  
"I knew this feeling very.. very intimately." He laments his voice now softer into your hair. "I felt this at one point too.. helplessness.. misery.. the desire to be perfect and only perfect.. though i am!" He jokes knowing that you actually like his self gratifying humor.  
"I have my flaws here and there… and so do you. No matter if they are a product of your own ways or outside of your control." He sounded way too theraputic but he knew what you were talking about.  
"I will be with you every step of the way to see to it that you view yourself, as i do you.." he tilted your chin up and kissed you on the forehead. A really sweet and kind Gesture from the stern stone faced bug you lived with that could kill millions with a flick of his wrist.  
Your eyes stayed on his as you remained in a transe in the dark.. he saw you as perfect. No matter how deep a flaw can be, or how dark things can get. You knew he was there to show you how perfect the Perfect being saw you.


End file.
